This invention relates to apparatus for closing and opening a mouth of a flexible wrapper and more particularly to such apparatus for holding and storing items, such as bread, contained in a flexible wrapper.
Flexible ties or wires are often used for sealing and unsealing the mouths of flexible bread wrappers. Although such flexible ties and wires have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory because they can be misplaced or broken, and it is time consuming for the user to twist and untwist the ties or wires to seal and unseal the flexible wrapper.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for holding and storing items, such as bread, contained in a flexible wrapper and for enabling the mouth of the wrapper to be quickly and easily twisted open and closed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.